1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer server and more particularly, to such a computer server, which provides a plurality of drive bays for selectively receive a hard disk drive and a combo device.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer servers are widely used in enterprises and organizations for the advantages of high data storage capacity and system stability. A computer server has multiple hard disk drives connected in series. Regular computer servers are standardized in size for the convenience of maintenance and management. In order to enhance market competitiveness, the limited internal space of a standard-sized computer server must be fully utilized to provide more data storage capacity.
However, similar to a regular personal computer, a computer server needs to use a DVD-ROM or floppy disk drive for certain works such as software installation, new edition update. However, these works are not frequently required. It is not economic to spare a drive bay in a computer server for a DVD-ROM/floppy disk drive.